


两相生厌

by ha_zc



Category: Journey to Star Wars: The Force Awakens
Genre: AU, M/M, 黄色废料
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-23 00:53:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19140322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ha_zc/pseuds/ha_zc
Summary: *爸妈都在，本梭罗有点写不顺手所以还是凯洛伦吧，不要在意这点小bug*来自狴犴的图http://weibo.com/7129173490/Huvgt1AdY





	两相生厌

其实也不过就是半年前的事情，大家甚至都以为Kylo和Hux快要结婚了，不少人已经准备起礼服，他们估摸着夏初就该订婚，至少要为此准备两套轻薄的亚麻装……  
结果这俩人又分了。

事实上他们两个甚至都没有公开过恋爱关系，一切只是大家的猜测。  
猜测总是要有根据的：比如Hux隔几天就能收到看起来就很昂贵的切花包裹，比如每一场室外球赛这两个人都坐在一起，再比如他们换了同一个鞋匠和裁缝，Hux的新书全部都签了Kylo的出版社⋯⋯就像探案一样，我们大可以亲切地把这些闲人称作为“爱情侦探”，他们抽丝剥茧、兢兢业业，发现并见证爱情。  
“他们约会了吗？”  
“上周五晚上我看到他们一起吃饭了。”  
“几点？七点前挺多算工作餐。”  
“十一点出来时他们还在呢！”  
“早上呢那么早上呢？”  
“谁一大早起来啊。”  
“我的园丁说——Hux先生前天早上六点从Kylo先生的书房出来，就是那个连着院子的黑玻璃房子。”  
“他们通宵工作？”  
“你是不是傻？”  
再嘴碎的人也是一片好心，想看到一场盛大的婚礼，那么以后当Hux再次发表新书的时候，台下的人就可以琢磨一下他们的戒指了，也算是增添一个新话题。但侦探们毕竟经验不足，他们只看到爱情的发生，却没有注意到它的流逝。这些住在乡下守着祖产的有钱佬，并没有太过旺盛的想象力，也没有太多情感经验。他们没有料到两人之间已经出现龃龉，往日情分被摔打殆尽——他们自以为的那种殆尽。  
到了如今，只是两相生厌罢了。

 

Kylo有点心烦，天渐渐热了，领结到了这个季节已经是个枷锁，他又不能老是抱怨，妈妈说不定会给他弄来更多。当然了妈妈是好心，都是天气的错。  
他倒在沙发里，把脚翘到茶几上。有身份的人不那么坐，他们只被允许弯曲膝盖，连移动都小心翼翼地把手指挂在侧袋上，仿佛担心那几根小骨头会冒犯了谁一样。又像咕咕咕的母鸡，谁要是不遵守规矩就会被训斥，或者被孤立。住在隔壁那个头上绑了三个发髻的小姑娘不就是？他们说她像捡垃圾的，还擅自给这个孤女编排了好几个出身，怎么不说她是Kylo Ren失散多年同父异母的妹妹呢？Kylo一如既往没有理会任何闲言碎语，反而慧眼识英在上个星期一口气签下她两本书，一本工具翻新，一本沙地种植。  
出版社到今年春天，已经排名到了第八，除了新签了几个新人作家，Hux上一本小说还被人买下版权要被排成短幕音乐剧。简直是赚翻了。  
一切总是水到渠成后，琐碎的难关就变得让人厌烦起来，没有人再会觉得，跨过这个坎一切都会变好，只想快点逃开，甚至都不想面对。

Hux的新小说有点不顺利，稿子撕了一页又一页，他吃不好睡不好还掉头发，Kylo都还没碰他就跳得老高，瞪眼呲牙要吵架，说他的呼吸声干扰自己写作。  
Kylo想念床上的Hux，想念他瘪瘪的胸脯和屁股，还有被搞狠了后的又哑又尖的惨叫，以及那些故意用来激他的浪言秽语。Hux是个写书的文化人，你根本想像不到会写几个字的人能在床上说出些什么来！圣母玛利亚啊……  
可他们已经好几个星期没有做爱了，Kylo憋到觉得自己大概要坏了，他常常在撒尿时摸摸自己鼓胀的睾丸，担心它们有一天会自己吸收掉，这太恐怖了。Hux坚持禁欲，他不知道哪里看来的说床事太多影响思考，思前想后认为的确是在“体力活”上用掉了太多精力。之前他们的确总是把时间耗在床上、床下、桌子上、桌子下……不是在哼哼唧唧就是在呼呼大睡。Hux想他要是把交配时间都花在写作上，早就应该交稿了。  
Kylo说你脑子里是不是装的狗屎，Hux骂他说你才是狗屎，然后摔门离开再也没有踏进Kylo的书房。

大家都说他们分手了，感叹感情的脆弱，以及哀悼可能要过时的夏日礼服。  
Kylo想他或许应该听妈妈的话收拾行李，山野的风一定不能帮助睾丸消肿，但野兔的血或许能化解血液里持久的搏动。

 

“Kylo Ren这个臭仔，其实人很好。”  
这话是Kylo Ren的老妈说的。  
“他很小就去了寄宿学校，我现在还为这个后悔，我哥哥真的挺和气的一个人，他和其他学生都相处得不错⋯⋯”她这么说，推着点心盘非让Hux尝尝新学会的苹果塔，“我让他爸把他带回来时就那样子了，总是板着个脸，谁欠他好大笔钱一样。其实他真的很乖，很为我着想，很孝顺。”  
你瞧，当妈的都那样。Hux咬一口点心，希望过浓的甜度能冲淡内心的怨气。他们分手的风声大到未来婆婆都来当说客。  
Hux自己也知道，根本就不是多大的事儿，可能只是因为……他并不想让别人以为自己的书能卖出去全靠书商男友，最近几周根本就是绕着瓶颈瞎转圈，怎么都出不来。然后再加上些琐事，比如Kylo给他买的那些设计古怪的丝绸内衣，还有那些小玩具，Hux看到Kylo拿出皮质手铐和全脸头盔的时候瞬间就萎了，而且当天怎么都起不来。这大块头该不是只是看上了我的肉体吧，Hux自我怀疑，然后清醒地认识到这副身体并没有太大吸引力。也只有情侣间才能闹脾气，如果真结了婚他们就得互相忍受，Hux想到这个就吓得逃走了。  
“你们不如一起去猎兔子吧？给自己放放假。”妈妈还在游说。  
“可是……”  
“邀请朋友们一起。”  
“可我们已经……”  
“你不能总把自己关在屋子里，我来安排怎么样？开开心心玩上几天，那里的野兔又精又凶，一定会很有趣。等放松够了，你再考虑要不要和Ren谈一谈。他没跟我说什么，真的，亲爱的，你们年轻人，眼里藏不住东西。”  
“好吧。”  
听壁角的佣人连忙小跑着出去通知其他人，老爷夫人们的礼服说不定可以保住了。

 

于是他们打了两天兔子。  
那个满脑袋发髻的新星作家也带着闺蜜一起来了，和住在隔壁的两个单身汉打成一片，半个山坡的土皮都要被他们给翻过来了。这两年闹兔子，算得上是一害了，于是大家收获颇丰，Kylo Ren差点以为自己嗜血成性，幸好最后被烤兔肉的香气给救了回来。  
而现在，大大小小的行李和包裹堆在前门车道上，假期要结束了，再喝一杯餐后酒就走。  
Kylo这几天只远远看到Hux几次，他有点阴郁地站在人群后面，不输Kylo的高个儿，显眼地白着张脸，他们没说上话，一次都没有，Hux一脸走神的样子，估计脑袋里转着字母，想着他的书稿。妈妈给Kylo使眼色，警告他现在还不是挽回爱情的好时机，不要粗手粗脚毁了一切。那么什么时候才是？大家都要走了，Hux会像只橘色的狐狸一样偷偷跟着溜走，留下他一个在这个空荡荡的木屋里，外头的水槽里还有野兔血，鬼屋一样让人奔溃。  
Kylo就这么靠在沙发上，思索人生的意义、情路的艰难，哀叹自己肿胀的睾丸。

墙角摆放的花枝突然一动，Hux金红色的脑袋出现在绒球一样的花团后面，惊讶地瞪着一双眼睛，可在Kylo看来简直是欲泣一样了，阴茎在裤子里跳了一下。  
“我来，呃⋯⋯”Hux清楚要是自己不开口，Kylo能哑到天黑去，“酒呢？”  
最后一餐的酒格外好喝，他放下空杯子的瞬间就又馋了，在把侍者给跟丢了之后，转头看到了瘫成个死人的Kylo Ren。  
“那儿。”  
Kylo动动下巴，看到Hux顺着转过脸，猫儿一样寻找藏在繁花里的酒瓶，鬓角因为汗湿而闪闪发光。  
Hux一边看着外面陆陆续续上车的人，一边给自己调了一杯，但是和刚才的比起来差远了，他现在就想端着这杯不知道该叫什么的鬼东西出去，随便倒在哪个花坛里。而Kylo看着他，他根本没动，只是转着眼睛打量，耳朵听着爸妈在外面和大家打招呼，他们走后才能轮到那些小辈。  
Hux头皮热了起来，领口的皱褶让他发痒汗湿，他走到窗边，透过绣花窗帘看着外面的热闹，小口酌着杯子里的东西。他知道自己应该快点出去，可是Kylo还盯着他看，Hux觉得膝盖打不了弯，担心自己会同手同脚，那就太丢人了。  
灼热的视线从颧骨一路往下，水一样流到硬挺的背心上，花边褶皱上，然后是衣服的下摆及裤腰，停在屁股上好一会儿，终于一路沿着大腿膝盖小腿滑落到底。Hux感觉自己像被重重舔过了一样，半边的耳朵和脸颊都红了起来，连忙喝一口酒，却因为太难喝而呛了一下。

“觉得怎么样？”  
Kylo的声音突然出现在近旁，Hux侧过脸把酒吐回杯子里，才没被呛咳嗽。  
“什么？”他听出自己声音里的慌张，“还行？闹得我头盖骨都要飞了。”  
“妈妈特意让人带了冰激凌机过来。”  
“她总是很贴心，这句可不是卖你面子。”  
“我知道。还有呢？”  
“我，”Hux转过头才发现Kylo已经靠得挺近了，近到几乎可以嗅他，他噎住了，想退又无路可退，一只手无措地挥了一下，撩动了窗帘，蕾丝花边蝴蝶翅膀一样甩了一下又缓缓落下，“稿子有点突破了，我是说，还需要点时间……放心，不会随便交份垃圾让你们充数的。”  
“我也不想砸了自己的招牌。那么，还有呢？”  
“什么还有？”Hux根本不敢转头。  
“妈妈说这是个和解的好机会，虽然我没法太同意……你很紧张？”  
“没有！”Hux冲着窗户喊了一声，那一块玻璃瞬间蒙上了雾气，很快又散了。  
他们都没有注意到，有人贴心地把门掩起来，告诉外面说不用等了。仆人抱着东西上了最后的大车，车夫仔细地清点人数，除了Kylo和Hux，都在了。

 

“那你现在后悔离开我了？”  
Kylo Ren理所当然的，天晓得他这个性格到底是怎么养成的。  
“没有！是你先吵起来的！”Hux声音一旦大了就收不回来。  
“因为我说你脑子里有狗屎？”  
“Kylo Ren你到底会不会说话？”Hux在狂怒边缘。  
“可你跟我做爱又不是因为我会说话。”

轰地一下，血液全部都冲向了头顶，Hux怒气冲冲地别过脸，感觉到Kylo凑得过近的鼻尖在他头发里一划而过。他握紧了拳头，颧骨上起了一片片的红，抬起头盯着这个不会讲话的蠢货。可就像那片雾气一样，怒火来得快散得更快，Hux的拳头很快就松了下来，他真的不是因为Kylo Ren会甜言蜜语才和他一起的，因为什么也没仔细想过，可能一半是他书商的身份，一半因为他的大屌。  
Hux还在廉价酒吧里流连的日子里，那些不害臊的年轻男孩子都在说，书商Kylo Ren，那么高的个子那么宽的肩那么大一个鼻子，一定有一根让人难忘的大屌。Hux就是那些不害臊里的一个，还是身材最没有料的那个。刚和Kylo上床时他得意洋洋到不行，那群家伙只是嘴巴上说说根本没人尝过它，他们只会虚张声势，从尺寸到往上翘的角度全部都说错了。Hux甚至还有点期许自己是唯一的那个，因为，那根大东西让他真心惨叫过。Hux的第一次真的很惨，Kylo什么都不会，那根又长又粗的阳具简直像火车头一样直冲进来……但是很快他们就适应起来，仿佛从文学系一下子转到了数学系，那些角度啊力度啊全部都被仔细演算过了。所以说学问是要做一辈子的这句话没错了。  
Hux心里难过起来，他们曾经那么开心，到底是什么毁了它。

“当然不是因为……”Hux抓紧了自己的裤缝。  
“还是你想听我说些好听的？”  
Kylo突然循循善诱，他察觉到外面的喧闹声已经全部消退了，知道有人给他们留了机会，他要是不把握好，才是真蠢，而且会被母亲骂到很惨。  
Hux低下了头。他皮肤很白，发色到了头皮处浅得像纯金一样，阳光透过窗帘照上去，灿烂又脆弱，让人想用手指头摸一摸。Kylo伸出手来，手指伸进头发里，揉了揉Hux被晒热的小脑袋。  
“我写不出来……”Hux懊恼着，嗓门也轻了，有点委屈。  
“我又没催你。”  
“可别人会说我的，他们会笑话我。”  
“好像没你他们的书就会上榜一样……”Kylo Ren低低的声音似乎特别擅长嘲讽，“那现在呢？”  
“你真的不急着让我交稿？”Hux生出好多好多希望来，眼睛闪闪发亮。  
“编辑还等着呢。”Kylo一下子把那些小星星打碎了。  
Hux又一次生气了，别过脸、咬着嘴唇，这次是气他那些不争气的稿子。Kylo凑得很近、很近，他的大鼻子贴在Hux的头发上，嘴唇就在耳朵旁边，能听到他沉沉的呼吸声，和他的大鼻子相映成辉的性器简直像藏在衣服里的武器，就像他们之前打猎时用的长管猎枪，才开过火枪膛还是火烫的，它贴着几层布料搁在Hux的大腿侧面，熨得他两条腿忍不住要哆嗦起来。  
“我现在还交不出来，卡很久了。”  
Hux等着Kylo的胳膊绕过来搂住他，就和以前一样，让他可以靠在他胸膛里。外面的人都走光了，猛烈的阳光直射在空地上，反着光。  
“我想我知道问题在哪里。”  
“哪里？”Hux转过头，感觉湿润的唇擦过自己的颧骨。

 

“你知道禁欲太久的人闻起来像什么？”  
Kylo Ren等不及去楼上卧室，甚至就算是外头还有人，他还是一样会把Hux那么粗鲁地压倒在桌子上。  
“什么？”  
Hux没推开，这句话问得有点艰难，有什么东西哽在他的喉咙口。完全可以像走掉那次推开他的，但是他的手在碰到Kylo衣襟的时候，仿佛不再听从大脑的指挥，好像那里断电了一样，他抓住Kylo领口的皱褶用力把他拉向自己，一瞬间宛如憋气太久从水里冒出一样，整个人都畅快了起来。  
“蓝牛奶。”  
“什么鬼东西！”  
“紫甘蓝煮牛奶，我小时候干过。尝起来还是牛奶的味道，但是诡异的蓝色。”  
“哦滚开，Kylo Ren！”Hux吼他。

Kylo当然没有滚开，他碰到了Hux的身体的瞬间就决定，除非操到他挽回他，绝对不会放手。他基本上不思考所谓背后的意义，做生意也是，Kylo Ren有着奇怪的人生哲学，只做不多想，他不怕失败不怕流言蜚语也不怕从头再来，算不上什么优良品质，却让他屡屡成功。  
他先把Hux的领结给摘了，扔到一边，最好被当成垃圾扫掉。然后解开他的衣扣，动作坚决又迅速，看着Hux的表情简直像在扒野兔皮。没几个正常人能吃得消这些，大部分人还是喜欢温柔克制。可Hux喜欢。他浑身发抖，睫毛乱颤，于是Klo低头吻它们，又把鼻子塞进他脖子里用力嗅了一口，瘾君子一样。  
“你该和我做爱。”他说，拉开了Hux的裤子。  
“我都没时间写书了！”他还在抱怨。  
“你有，当然有，那谁不是说过，时间是挤出来的吗。”  
“海绵里的水！”Hux喊了一嗓子，因为Kylo一下子就把他的阴茎给含进嘴里了。  
“你太干了。”  
他又把它吐出来，这下子Hux不敢说话了，Kylo捏着他的命根子，把玩一样又捏又揉，他很快就硬起来，但是因为恐慌而有点战战兢兢。Kylo用大拇指抹掉冒出来的那点点前液，舔了舔嘴唇。  
“所以你才写不出来。我得把你操湿透才行。”  
Hux因为这句鬼话整个人都红起来了，他凑上去亲了口Kylo的脖子，他说的对，他从舌头到肠子都干到不行，Hux吻住Kylo的嘴唇，伸进他嘴里舔他的口水，他动了动，一个小暗示。于是Kylo的手顺着他的大腿一直滑到后面，揉着穴口附近，要探不探地戳着穴口。  
“去上面，除非你想让我把酒倒进去。”他咬了一口Hux的肩膀，换来一声快活的叫喊。

妈妈一定算准了他会留下来，姜是老的辣。Hux事后想。

当然了，这只是短暂的事后，他们俩的“事后”多到应该记在本子上，等以后读起来自己都会大吃一惊。Kylo Ren的鬼道理就是，Hux这次发脾是因为做得太少想得太多，什么乱七八糟的没有灵感啊全是借口。Hux有那么点点想要同意他，毕竟在胡闹了几天之后，在瘫痪一样昏睡之后，他的脑袋变得清明起来，瓶颈被冲破了，虽然是在床上被冲破的……  
Kylo还握着他的屁股亲他的大腿根，Hux的钢笔在草稿本上抖得筛糠一样，差点认不清自己写的字。他们在狩猎别墅里荒唐着，窝在气味淫乱的被子里动物一样啃来啃去搏斗一样地做爱。Hux靠在几个叠起来的枕头，膝盖上放着草稿本上，用尽量简短的单词打稿子。因为Kylo总在这个时候给他口交，他脑子里荒唐的主意简直层出不穷，说Hux只有下面射了脑子里才会才思泉涌。

“所以我要把他写死吗？”Hux问，笔在草稿上画出一条不必要的长斜线，明知道不会得到什么有用的回答。  
Kylo在他背后耕耘，他只要醒着就想操Hux，可怜的红毛趴着写稿子，屁股还被迫撅着。Kylo抽出来，下面的人哼哼了一声，他把手指塞进还没来得及闭起来的穴里，挖他射在里面的精液，看了看指尖的白色，手往前一探，抹在Hux的乳头上。他把他翻过来，草稿和钢笔被推到别处，Hux枉然地想转头去找，但是Kylo的龟头已经过来了，他用它碾着Hux颜色过浅的乳头，混着自己的精液，把那个小点儿碾进发红的皮肤里。于是小说被忘记了，Hux昏头一样双手握住Kylo的阳具，把它塞进嘴里，好像饿到快死了。他一边给他口交，手揉着自己的乳头，让Kylo可以腾出手来弄他的身体。这具身体现在已经不干涸了，湿漉漉的都是汗水和精液，香味的油脂把他的下身涂得亮晶晶的，红色的阴毛被揉成了一簇一簇。而Kylo这次过分地把钢笔的笔帽塞进他的穴里。  
“拿不出来怎么办！”Hux抓着自己的膝盖，生气地说了句，换了个角度含，龟头把他一边的腮帮子戳到鼓起来。  
“怎么会拿不出来，你里面滑得要命。”  
Kylo用笔帽操他，诚如他所说的，玳瑁小盖子在Hux的身体里滑得简直像涂了肥皂一样，要不是用手指顶着早就掉出来了。它太短小，够不到那些美妙的可以让Hux射出精液的腺体，只是猥亵一样捅来捅去，让他忍不住扭起腰来。  
Kylo等Hux吃够了才把阴茎扯出来，带出好长的黏液，滴在Hux的胸口。他饕足地舔着因为频繁口交而发红肿起的嘴唇，把唇上的白色黏液全部舔进嘴里，又吐出舌头给Kylo看舌面上积攒起来的精液，盯着他的眼睛收回舌头，让他看到自己的喉结滚动，全部咽下去了。

笔套被丢在一边，沾满了透明和白色的体液，在床单上蕰出一个湿印。  
“明明想要，禁欲个屁。”  
Kylo又一次捅进去，在掌握了技巧和角度之后，他每次都能抵到最好的角度，好到Hux胸口发红腿哆嗦翻白眼那种。  
“快点快点！”  
“不是还要写小说吗？”  
“别啰嗦！”  
“什么没有灵感！什么床事过多！你脑子里都塞了些什么！”  
“Kylo Ren别废话了我求求你！”  
Hux失去尊严地哭喊着，眼泪都流到下巴上了，他被操到脚趾纠结，Kylo把他的腰给提起来，Hux单薄的屁股腾空因为被操而直发抖，他抱着膝盖窝，十分不雅地把自己打开到更大，让Kylo已经没那么肿胀的睾丸在每一次挺进时，都可以重重打在他屁股上。Hux尖叫着祈求更多的性爱，他对着Kylo的阴茎说话，求它撵碎自己。最后都不用刻意去抚慰晃来晃去敲在自己肚子上的阴茎，Hux就能射出来，最远能射到自己的锁骨上。Kylo把他压在床铺上，坏心地按着他的肚子，Hux艰难地蹬着腿，承受不了Kylo的射精一样哭出来。他终于知道了害臊，抬起手臂遮住眼睛，整个人都在抖，口水不受控制地从张开的嘴里滑出来，弄得下巴和脖子都湿漉漉的。

 

“也不用那么极端吧……”Hux躺在Kylo怀里，手绕在他脖子上玩他的头发，“不是禁欲就是糜烂……”  
“糜烂什么？”Kylo拨弄他的乳头，被吸到凸起来，一时半会儿褪不回去。  
“做太多了不觉得吗？”Hux挺挺胸口，让Kylo摸摸另一边。他刚才抱着他好难得的说了些体贴的话，说想念Hux的小屁股。  
“只是把之前的补回来。”  
“补回来了吗？”  
Hux翻身爬起来，跨坐在Kylo的胯间。他们的腹股还都湿漉漉的，Hux的阴茎才软下去，挺可爱地耷拉在Kylo的小腹上。他摸了摸Kylo浓密的头发，用手背擦了擦嘴凑过去和他接了个吻，然后在Kylo的腰上蹭来蹭去，挺直了上半身把凸出来的乳头凑到他嘴唇边上。  
“还差一点。”Kylo别开头。  
“差多少？”  
Hux握着自己单薄的胸部，乳头在Kylo故意闭紧的嘴唇上滑来滑去，等他开口。  
Kylo翻了个白眼，他抱起Hux的屁股，把一根大拇指塞进还很松软的穴里，扣着敏感充满弹性的肠壁。Hux被惊着一样弹了一下，乳头又涨起来不少，他几乎把Kylo压在自己的胸脯上，如果他有女人那么大的胸脯，估计都要闷死他了。Kylo含着舔着Hux的乳头，看着他的下睫毛湿润起来，然后又去吸另一边的，手指也没有闲着，想要把Hux操射一样弄他。他吸烟一样吮Hux鼓鼓的乳头，突然明白了为什么有些人会想要打乳环，简直像个小拉锁。Hux把Kylo的胸口都蹭湿了，睫毛一刻不停地抖着，自觉地在他的手指头上扭来扭去，操自己操得不亦乐乎。  
当然最后他还是被压着操了。Kylo还有点疲软的阴茎倔强地塞在他屁股里，觉得不够就又填了一根手指进去。Hux靠在Kylo的胸口差点滑到地上去，被他咬着后脖子，一边的乳头还被恶劣地指甲掐，又疼又痒。  
“尿出来。”Kylo在Hux的后颈制造出很多齿痕，低声命令。  
“太过分了……”Hux哭着尖叫，身体里慢慢涨起来的阴茎，还有那根邪恶的手指头，弄得他不知所措。  
“嘘……尿出来我就不弄你了。”  
Kylo的手指按着他体内，恶劣地顶着不松手，Hux的肠道被撑得很开，他操得很深，宣告主权一样攻掠他。Hux往后用力扬起头，毛茸茸的脑袋搁在Kylo的肩膀上，哼哼唧唧地哭着，叫得他心里十分舒适。  
Hux感觉自己痉挛着弹了几下，暖流从腰间聚集起来，根本没法控制就往身下去了。他用尽全力侧过脸讨吻，绞着Kylo的舌头，希望他没看到自己尿出来的样子。只能这么希望了。

 

订婚仪式终于如大家所期望的，在夏天快要过去的时候举行了，礼服虽然有一点点过时但还算是体面。“侦探”们鼓着掌笑眯眯地看着两人手上的戒指，仿佛做了大善事一样开心，起哄着要他们接吻。  
Hux有点不自在，他向来觉得Kylo有点害怕人群的，但是明显这次他更畏惧一点，在旁人看起来好像害羞一样。他屁股里还有没有被清理干净的精液，在动作时流出来一点点，希望不要弄湿裤子，希望衣摆够长。  
Hux抓着Kylo的衣领，被一个简单的吻搞得有点气喘吁吁。他的未婚夫有双大狗一样温和的眼睛，现在正盯着他，旁人以为是含情脉脉，但是Hux知道这眼神在说什么。  
【乳钉适应得怎么样？亲爱的Hux。别老含着胸，没人会想到你胸口的凸起是因为这东西。况且另一边还没有打。】  
Hux有点抱怨地看着Kylo，他不过是晚交稿了一周而已。

.fin

**Author's Note:**

> *有段时间没写文了不知道自己在狗屁不通什么……


End file.
